HBO Family Classic TV Show Repeat/Movie Requests
HBO Classics *Braingames (includes a 1983 pilot, five whole episodes, and 30 single game segments) *HBO Storybook Musicals *Encyclopedia *Encyclopedia Brown *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Saban's The Adventures of Pinocchio *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child *The Little Lulu Show *Crashbox The Jim Henson Company *Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *The Dark Crystal *Fraggle Rock *The World of The Dark Crystal *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Bruce Schwartz *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Richard Bradshaw *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Phillipe Genty *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Albrecht Roser *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Henk Boerwinkel *Jim Henson Presents The World of Puppetry: Sergei Obraztsov *Labyrinth *The Christmas Toy *Inside the Labyrinth *Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *Peek-a-Boo! A Little Surprise For Little People *The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Sesame Street: 20 & Still Counting *The Song of the Cloud Forest *Dog City *Lighthouse Island *Monster Maker *Living With Dinosaurs *Jim Henson Presents Mother Goose Stories *Billy Bunny's Animal Songs *Dog City: The Series *CityKids *Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Aliens in the Family *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *BRATS of the Lost Nebula *Mopatop's Shop *Construction Site *The Hoobs *Telling Stories With Tomie DePaola *Animal Jam Muppets Studio *Hey Cinderella *The Frog Prince *The Muppet Musicians of Bremen *The Muppets Valentine Show *The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *The Muppet Show *The Muppets Go Hollywood *The Muppet Movie *The Muppets Go To The Movies *Of Muppets and Men *The Great Muppet Caper *The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *Muppet Babies *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *A Muppet Family Christmas *Neat Stuff To Know And To Do *Wow! You're a Cartoonist! *Sing Along, Dance Along, Do Along *Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear! *The Jim Henson Show: MuppeTelevision *Miss Piggy's Hollywood *The Jim Henson Hour Presents The Secrets of the Muppets *The Muppets at Walt Disney World *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Classic Theater *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Tonight *Bear in the Big Blue House *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *A Muppets' Christmas: Letters to Santa *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted Disney Classics *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *Old Yeller *The Shaggy Dog *Darby O'Gill and the Little People *Pollyanna *Swiss Family Robinson *The Absent-Minded Professor *The Parent Trap *Babes in Toyland *Son of Flubber *Summer Magic *The Incredible Journey *The Three Lives of Thomasina *The Monkey's Uncle *That Darn Cat *The Ugly Dachshund *The Gnome-Mobile *The Happiest Millionaire *Blackbeard's Ghost *The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *The Love Bug *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes *The Barefoot Executive *Snowball Express *Herbie Rides Again *Escape to Witch Mountain *The Apple Dumpling Gang *One Of Our Dinosaurs is Missing *Gus *The Shaggy D.A. *Freaky Friday *A Tale of Two Critters *Herbie Goes To Monte Carlo *Candleshoe *Return from Witch Mountain *The Cat From Outer Space *Child of Glass *Hot Lead and Cold Feet *The North Avenue Irregulars *The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *The Black Hole *The Watcher in the Woods *Herbie Goes Bananas *The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *The Devil and Max Devlin *Amy *Condorman *Tron *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Splash *Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend *Return to Oz *Mr. Boogedy *Flight of the Navigator *The Parent Trap II *Bride of Boogedy *Benji the Hunted *Not Quite Human *The Return of the Shaggy Dog *A Friendship in Vienna *The Parent Trap III *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Great Expectations *Cheetah *Not Quite Human II *The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon *Chips the War Dog *Just Perfect *Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme *The Little Kidnappers *White Fang *Perfect Harmony *The Rocketeer *Still Not Quite Human *Newsies *Honey, I Blew Up The Kid *The Mighty Ducks *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Looney Tunes Specials and Films *Bugs Bunny: Superstar *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *Space Jam *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Looney Tunes Back in Action *Carnival of the Animals *Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court *Bugs Bunny's Easter Special *Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special *How Bugs Bunny Won the West *Bugs Bunny's Valentine Special *The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special *Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet *The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special *Bugs Bunny: All American Hero *Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television *Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars *Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports CBS Television Distribution *H.R. Pufnstuf *The Harlem Globetrotters *Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp *The Bugaloos *The Jackson 5ive *Lidsville *The Brady Kids *Sigmund & The Sea Monsters *That Girl in Wonderland *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Land of the Lost *Far Out Space Nuts *The Oddball Couple *The Krofft Supershow *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *Laverne and Shirley in the Army/Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz *Mork and Mindy: The Animated Series Rankin/Bass Films and Specials *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *The Daydreamer *Mad Monster Party *Mouse on the Mayflower *The Wacky World of Mother Goose *The Little Drummer Boy *Frosty the Snowman *Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Mad Mad Mad Monsters *Willie Mays and the Say-Hey Kid *The Year Without a Santa Claus *'Twas the Night Before Christmas *The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow *The First Easter Rabbit *Frosty's Winter Wonderland *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *The Little Drummer Boy, Book II *The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town *The Hobbit *Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey *The Stingiest Man in Town *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Jack Frost *The Return of the King *The Last Unicorn *The Flight of Dragons *The Wind in the Willows Sony *Bewitched *Gidget *I Dream of Jeannie *The Monkees *The Partridge Family *The Paul Lynde Show *Gidget Makes the Wrong Connection *Tabitha and Adam and the Clown Family *Jeannie *The Partridge Family 2200 AD *Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Close Encounters of the Third Kind *Annie *Ghostbusters *Karate Kid *Muppets Take Manhattan *Punky Brewster *Alice in Wonderland (1985) *Short Circuit *The Karate Kid Part II *Dinosaucers *Short Circuit 2 *The Adventures of Milo and Otis *Bingo *Hook *Beakman's World *3 Ninjas Kick Back *The Indian in the Cupboard *Magic in the Water *Jumanji *Jumanji: The Series *Extreme Ghostbusters *Buddy *Men in Black: The Series *Channel Umptee-3 *Godzilla: The Series *Muppets From Space *Dragon Tales *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Max Steel *Jackie Chan Adventures *Phantom Investigators *Harold and the Purple Crayon *Kermit's Swamp Years *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *The Spectacular Spider-Man Dr. Seuss *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Horton Hears a Who *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Halloween is Grinch Night *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? *The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat *The Butter Battle Book *Daisy-Head Maisy Care Bears *The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings *The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine *The Care Bears (DIC) *The Care Bears Movie *The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *The Care Bears Family *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland *The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite Peanuts *A Charlie Brown Christmas *Charlie Brown's All-Stars! *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *You're in Love, Charlie Brown *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Play It Again, Charlie Brown *Snoopy, Come Home *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown *There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown *Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown *She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!) *Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown *It's Magic, Charlie Brown *Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown *A Charlie Brown Celebration *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! *Snoopy: The Musical *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? *Snoopy's Reunion *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown *You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown *It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown *A Charlie Brown Valentine *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico *Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King *Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire *Big Top Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost Sesame Workshop *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1736 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1740 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1755 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1800 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 14, Episode 1813 (full US version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 17, Episode 2096 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 17, Episode 2122 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 17, Episode 2123 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 17, Episode 2124 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 17, Episode 2125 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2525 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2528 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2540 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2542 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2556 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2557 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2578 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2583 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2590 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2592 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2593 (full-unedited version) *Sesame Street Classics: Season 20, Episode 2597 (full-unedited version) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Big Bird in China *Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art *Big Bird in Japan *Elmo Saves Christmas Canadian TV Shows *Shorts from The National Film Board of Canada *The Christmas Raccoons *Today's Special *The Raccoons on Ice *The Raccoons and the Lost Star *The Raccoons: Let's Dance! *Under the Umbrella Tree *The Raccoons *Going Great *Sharon, Lewis, and Bram's Elephant Show *Fred Penner's Place *Owl TV *Blizzard Island/Argon Quest *Babar *The Adventures of Tintin *The Big Comfy Couch *Papa Beaver's Storytime *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *The Legend of White Fang *Stop the Smoggies *The Neverending Story *Groundling Marsh *Wimzie's House *Ruffus the Dog *Basil Hears a Noise *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 15, Episode 1836 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 15, Episode 1840 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 15, Episode 1844 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 15, Episode 1859 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 19, Episode 2423 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 19, Episode 2424 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 19, Episode 2425 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 19, Episode 2440 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 20, Episode 2504 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 20, Episode 2508 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 20, Episode 2558 *Canadian Sesame Street: Season 20, Episode 2574 British TV Shows *The Magic Roundabout *Rainbow (1972-1988) *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *Clangers *The Wombles *Mr. Men (1974-1978) *Paddington *Noddy *Jamie and the Magic Torch *Doctor Snuggles *Willo the Wisp *Postman Pat (1981-1988) *Bananaman *Wil Cwac Cwac (English-language) *Henry's Cat *Superted *Danger Mouse *The Trap Door *The Adventures of Portland Bill *Thomas and Friends *Topsy and Tim *Rupert (not the 1991-1997 Canadian TV series) *Moschops *The Wind in the Willows *The Adventures of Spot *Fireman Sam *Count Duckula *Barney *Five Children & It (6-part miniseries) *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Wolves, Witches, and Giants *Microscopic Milton *Animal Stories *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Watership Down *The Basil Brush Show *Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... *Creature Comforts Dinosaur Specials *Dinosaurs: Fun, Fact, and Fantasy *Dinosaur! *Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs *Son of Dinosaurs *More Dinosaurs *Prehistoric World *Aliens, Dragons, Monsters, and Me Children's Animal Documentaries *Henry's Amazing Animals *Audubon's Animal Adventures *National Geographic's Really Wild Animals *Going Wild With Jeff Corbin *Omba Mokomba Will Vinton Studios *Dinosaur *A Claymation Christmas Special *Meet the Raisins! *The Raisins: Sold Out!: The California Raisins II *Claymation Comedy of Horrors *A Claymation Easter Chucklewood Critters *The Christmas Tree Train *Which Witch is Which? *The Turkey Caper *A Chucklewood Easter *The Adventure Machine *What's Up Mom? *Honeybunch *Twas the Day Before Christmas *School Daze Hanna-Barbera *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *The Man Called Flintstone *Yogi's Ark Lark *Scooby Goes Hollywood *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi's Great Escape *The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones *Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Rockin' with Judy Jetson *The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf *Jetsons: The Movie *I Yabba-Dabba Do! *Jonny's Golden Quest *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby *Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights *A Flintstones Christmas Carol *Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects Cannon Movie Tales *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White *Red Riding Hood *Beauty and the Beast *Puss in Boots *Hansel and Gretel *The Emperor's New Clothes *Rumpelstiltskin *Jack and the Giant Killer *The Magic Sword Miscellaneous *The Incredible Mr. Limpet *Roger and Hammenstein's Cinderella *Batman: The Movie *Jack & The Beanstalk (1967) *The Phantom Tollbooth *Pufnstuf *The Point *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't *The Adventures of Robin Hoodnik *Journey Back to Oz *The Mini-Munsters *The Gift of Winter *Hugo the Hippo *A Special Valentine with the Family Circus *Wombling Free *Dot and the Kangaroo *A Cosmic Christmas *The Wiz *Witch's Night Out *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Devil and Daniel Mouse *The Great Santa Claus Caper *Romie-0 and Julie-8 *The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe *The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Halloween That Almost Wasn't *Classics Illustrated: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Animalympics *Puff the Magic Dragon in the Land of the Living Lies *Casper's Halloween Special *Intergalactic Thanksgiving *A Family Circus Christmas *Casper's First Christmas *Bill Cosby’s Picture Pages (short series) *The Trouble with Miss Switch *Easter Fever *The World of Strawberry Shortcake *Take Me Up to the Ball Game *Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz *Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City *The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island *Clash of the Titans (1981) *The Munsters' Revenge *The Crown of Bogg *No Man's Valley *Bunnicula, the Vampire Rabbit *Miss Switch to the Rescue *Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade *The Valentine's Day that Almost Wasn't *A Family Circus Easter *Puff and the Incredible Mr. Nobody *The Wizard of Oz (1982 anime) *Shelley Duvall’s Faerie Tale Theatre *Around the World with Dot *Dot and the Bunny *Peter and the Magic Egg *The Secret World of Og *An Easter Story *A Far Out Fourth *The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) *Twice Upon a Time (censored version) *Anna to the Infinite Power *A Thanksgiving Tale *Santa's Magic Toy Bag *The Moonstone Gem *Rupert and the Frog Song *Harold and His Amazing Green Plants (short) *Rose Petal Place *Frankenweenie *A Merry Mirthworm Christmas *Rose Petal Place: Real Friends *The Fantasy Film Worlds of George Pal *Dot and the Koala *Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird *Why'd the Beetle Cross the Road? (short) *He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special *Dot and Keeto *The Worst Witch *Dot and the Whale *Dot and the Smugglers *The Elm-Chanted Forest *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Brave Little Toaster *The Princess Bride *Dot Goes to Hollywood *There's a Nightmare in the Closet *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night *The Haunting of Barney Palmer *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *Willow *Bluetoes the Christmas Elf *Felix the Cat: The Movie *Babar: The Movie *The Railway Dragon *Morris Goes to School (short) *The BFG *Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again *Easter Egg Mornin' *The Rory Story *Baby's Nursery Rhymes *Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *The Birthday Dragon *Happily Ever After *Once Upon a Forest *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *A Troll in Central Park *Gumby: The Movie *Cats Don't Dance *Pippi Longstocking *Quest For Camelot *The Mighty Kong *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The King and I (1999) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Iron Giant *Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer *Osmosis Jones *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA! Category:HBO